The present claimed invention relates to the field of computer chassis structures. More specifically, the present claimed invention relates to an ejector latch connector employed in conjunction with computer chassis structures.
Presently, hot-plug printed circuit assemblies (PCAs) are comprised of a substrate (e.g., PC board) with associated microcircuits, a bulkhead, and two ejector latches (for mounting the PCA to a chassis). Typically, PCAs are used in conjunction with chassis structures to allow a large amount of processing ability to fit into a small space. In general, the chassis structure may contain a multiplicity of PCAs operating independently, in conjunction, or as a portion of a larger network. Normally, the PCA is attached to the chassis type structure in conjunction with very specific standards. Typically, PCA attaching standards include, for example, the compact peripheral component interconnect (cPCI) standard, and the VersaModular Eurocard (VME) standard.
Typically, hot-plug PCAs used in the chassis type structure fabricated to one of the above-mentioned standards (e.g., cPCI or VME) have ejector latches that are utilized to provide attachment of the PCA with the chassis. In order to ensure correct attachment of the PCA with the chassis has occurred, an engaged/disengaged circuit is integrated with the ejector latch. Therefore, when the PCA is properly installed, the ejector latch circuit is closed and operation of the PCA may commence. However, if the PCA is incorrectly installed, then the ejector latch circuit will remain open and operation of the PCA may not commence. In addition, when an operational PCA is prepared for removal from the chassis, the ejector latches are disengaged. The disengagement of the ejector latch opens the ejector latch circuit and allows the PCB to prepare for removal from the chassis. For example, when the ejector latches are disengaged, the PCB may begin the process of shutting down in preparation for removal from the system.
With reference now to prior art FIG. 1, in order to allow the PCB to receive status information regarding the position of the ejector latch 110, a wiring harness 130 is used to electrically connect ejector latch 110 with the PCB. Wiring harness 130 is sometimes called a pigtail. The typical pigtail is integrated with ejector latch 110 on one end and has a connector 140 on the other. Connector 140 must be plugged into the PCB as part of the assembly process in order for the PCB to receive status information regarding the open or closed position of ejector latch 110.
In general, during the assembly of a PCA, the ejector latch is mounted partially to a bulkhead, and then the PCB is attached to the ejector latch. The PCB is then screwed into position with respect to both the bulkhead and the ejector latch. The pigtail from the ejector latch is then plugged into the PCB. On average, the length of the pigtail is one inch, therefore, the plug in location on the PCB must be somewhat close to both the ejector latch and the bulkhead.
One deleterious effect of utilizing the above stated pigtail to connect the ejector latch with the PCB is the requirement of plugging in the pigtail before inserting the PCA into the chassis. For example, during shipping of an assembled PCA the connection between the ejector latch and the PCB may become loose. If a user is unaware of the disconnection, the PCA mounted on the chassis may not operate due to a false open signal generated by the PCB. In such a condition, the user would be required to troubleshoot the PCA or hire a technician to troubleshoot the PCA in order to resolve the issue.
Another problem with the pigtail connector is the wear and tear of the wires in the pigtail. For example, the wear and tear associated with insertion or removal of the PCA from the chassis. Specifically, the wires may rub against other structures on the chassis (e.g., card guides, framework, other PCA""s, etc.) or the PCA itself (e.g., locator pin, etc.) resulting in disconnection of the male end of the connector from the female end. Furthermore, the wear and tear on the wires may result in a short circuit between the wires resulting in a false open or closed ejector latch status. Additionally, the wear and tear may result in complete separation of a wire in the connector.
In addition to the disconnection problems mentioned above, there is no cPCI industry standard PCB plug-in location. That is, PCB designers may place the PCB connector for the ejector latch pigtail in a range of locations. Therefore, the expense and time or further custom manufacturing is required. For example, the designer may have a range of one-inch diameter in which the placement of the PCB connector for the ejector latch pigtail. Moreover, if a designer uses or designs a PCB for use with an ejector latch having a two-inch pigtail, then a user may be further limited to the type of ejector latches that may be used with a specific PCB.
Thus, the utilization of ejector latch connectors is non-standard, time-consuming, and lacks the desired xe2x80x9cDesign for Manufacturability.xe2x80x9d
The present invention provides an ejector latch connector method and apparatus which establishes a standard location for ejector latch connector assemblies. The present invention also provides an ejector latch connector method and apparatus which achieves the above accomplishment and which provides a reliable electrical connection between the ejector latch and the PCB. The present invention also provides an ejector latch connector method and apparatus which achieves the above accomplishments and which significantly reduces assembly requirements of a PCA. The present invention also provides an ejector latch connector method and apparatus which can be adapted to readily interface with industry standard components and meet industry standard specifications.
Specifically, an ejector latch connector assembly for establishing an electrical connection between an ejector latch and a printed circuit board (PCB) is disclosed. In one embodiment, the present invention is comprised of an ejector latch. The present embodiment is further comprised of a compression-fit connector integrated with the ejector latch. The compression-fit connector adapted to provide a removably coupleable electrical connection between the ejector latch and a printed circuit board (PCB) such that inadvertent disconnection of the removably coupleable electrical connection between the ejector latch and the PCB is reduced.